She Cried No
by special.fans.unit
Summary: Amanda Rollins is attacked, and becomes pregnant, but her nightmare doesn't end there as her attacker comes back later on.
1. Chapter 1

Amanda Rollins sighed as she threw the mug shot down on her desk on top of the crime scene photos.

"You okay?" Fin asked as he walked up beside her, and leaned on her desk.

"Yea, It's just the case..it's getting to me." Rollins said as she put her head in her hands, rubbing her temples.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get him..we wont let him get away with this." Fin tried to comfort her as he rubbed her left shoulder.

"I know we will, you guys are the best." She said giving Fin a half-smile, and looking around the room at her fellow detectives.

"You aint to bad yourself." Fin said chuckling as he walked back to his desk.

"What are you still doing here?" Cragen asked as he walked out of his office to all of his Detectives. Olivia looked up from her desk, "Well we're working on this case Cap." She explained. "No your not..you all go home, and get some rest..we have all day tomorrow to work on this case." Cragen said sternly. Everyone just looked at him, not wanting to argue.

"Do you need me to walk ya to your car?" Fin asked Amanda as she walked by herself down the sidewalk.

"No, I think I just want to walk by myself and clear my head..but thanks Fin." Amanda said.

"Alright, suit yourself." Fin said walking faster down the other side of the street to avoid a cab coming down the road.

Amanda gathered hair up, and wrapped a black stretched out hair tie around her medium lengthed blonde hair. She let out a big huff of air, as she saw the car garage, remembering a detail from the case. As she entered the garage, it was like a sudden coldness came over her, she got this bad feeling in her stomach, and she placed her hand on her gun, ready to pull it out at any moment. "He always takes his victims from car garage's." She thought to herself. She was sure she was just scaring herself as she walked up the stairs, to get to the level where her car was parked. At this point Amanda started to regret not letting Fin go with her. Just then she felt a sharp cold blade, it was being held to her throat. She pulled her gun out, and scrambled to take the safety off. He threw it out of her hand, as he wrestled her to the ground, "GET OFF OF ME!" Amanda yelled trying to kick him, and scratch him as he pushed the knife harder into her throat, she felt her blood seeping out of her neck, he had cut her, not enough to kill her, just enough to hurt. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME..NOW." Amanda tried to say sternly. He didn't say a word as he unzipped her coat, and then her jeans. Amanda felt tears start to well in her eyes, then suddenly she got a chance to kick him, and she did just that, right in the balls. He grabbed himself and let the knife slip from her neck, she got up and started running up the rest of the steps, reaching for her phone, when he suddenly pulled her back down onto her knees, causing her to let her cell phone go flying.

She hadn't got to zip her jeans back up, so when he pulled her back down by her pants legs it caused her jeans to slip down past her butt, causing her yellow trimmed black hipster panties to show, she tried to grab her jeans and pull them back off, but he was now on top of her, he had a 'Jason, from Friday the 13th." Mask on, and a black jogging suit. She did the best thing she thought she could do at this point and that was scratch him, and get his DNA under her nails, so she did just that. She began scratching and grabbing for his mask trying to take it off. "Stop fighting blonde bitch." The attacker said to Amanda as he pulled her arms behind her head and began handcuffing her hands together, and then to a hand rail that was right behind her head. "You don't know who I am, I WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE THOUGH." Amanda said trying to keep calm even though she was now basically defenseless. He pulled her jeans all the way down, and off, tossing them down the stairs, he proceeded to take his knife out and cut her blouse open down the middle, and now her stomach, and chest were exposed. She had on a bra that matched the hipster panties she was wearing. Amanda let the tears fall from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. "Aw whats wrong?" He asked Amanda as he rubbed his hand over her cheek, Amanda just turned her face away from his hand.

"Come on now, don't be so shy baby." He said as he rubbed his hand down her chest, and down her flat tummy, then in between her legs. She Flinched and let out a shreek, and said "Please..Please don't." through her tears. He just continued rubbing and eventually she found his fingers where inside her. She wasn't aroused at all but he didn't care. She kept trying to draw back but he kept putting his finger deeper inside of her. Amanda just shut her eyes and tried not to think about what was happening.

It seemed like forever that he was on top of her, inside her, violating her. It was really only about 40 minutes, but that was a lifetime to her. "Mmm, now..was I the best you ever had?" He said as he pulled his jogging pants back up. Then he leaned into her once more, and said "Oh wait, I was the only one wasn't I?" he said as he rubbed his hand over her privates. She didn't say a word, she couldn't feel anything..she was numb. He got up and uncuffed her from the hand rail and took her panties with him. Amanda waited a few minutes before she set up and put her jeans back on, she zipped up her coat, and held the top of it shut, so no one could see her neck. She stifly walked down the stairs and grabbed her gun, and then her phone.

Amanda wasn't sure what she wanted to do, she felt so ashamed, and guilty. She knew what she had told other victims of Sexual Assault but this was different, now she understood what they felt like. She got to her car and drove to the hospital, she knew she probably needed stitches on her neck since she was still bleeding, and she wasn't sure about her downstairs area, but she thought for sure she may need surgery down there it hurt so bad. When she got to the hospital and parked her car, she called her.

"O-Olivia.." Amanda said trying to hold back her tears.

"Amanda? Are you alright?" Olivia asked as it sounded like something was wrong, and it was 3 in the morning.

"Liv-I-I.."Amanda said and began to cry,

"Where are you?" Olivia asked, getting her clothes on, telling something was wrong.

"I'm at mercy-y hos- Hospital, in the ER parking lot." Amanda said through her tears, and sniffles.

"I'm on my way." Olivia said locking her door.

**A/N: Another one of my old stories I decided to re-post due to many requests for it back. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia circled the parking lot twice and didn't see any sign of Amanda or Amanda's white Nissan. She reached down into her coat pocket and grabbed her white iPhone.

"Amanda?" Olivia said hearing someone on the other line.

"Yea..Liv?" Amanda asked as if she didn't know why Olivia was calling.

"Where are you? I'm really worried about you." Olivia said getting a little pissed at the fact that Amanda wasn't where she said she was.

"I'm sorry I should have called, the Vic left..she recanted..and didn't want to go through with the rape kit." Amanda quickly thought of this lie.

"I thought you were hurt. " Olivia now fully pissed started to raise her voice with her.

"No, No...I'm..I'm really sorry." Amanda said on the verge of tears as she slid down her apartment wall, and covered her mouth so Liv wouldn't hear her crying.

"I'm going to bed..DO NOT Call me again Amanda." Olivia said getting huffy and hanging up her phone.

Amanda set in her floor, bringing her knees to her chest. She began to question a few things.

"Did he know I was a cop?" ..."Is this my fault, I had my gun on me." .."God, I hope Liv isn't mad at me." ..."How will I explain this giant cut on my neck?" These were just a few of the Questions she was asking herself. She grabbed onto the counter as she got up, and walked stiffly into the bathroom.

She cried out from the pain as she pulled her pants down, they were stuck to her privates from all the dry blood that was down there, she wasn't sure if that was blood from him taking the one thing she had tried to save for Marriage or if it was from further damage. She threw them to the side as she pulled off her coat, and then her white blouse. She was now completely naked in front of her mirror, her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and gotten matted with her blood and tears, she had bruises on her stomach, back, and inner thighs, not to mention the big gash in her neck. Amanda looked herself over and thought about what she should do.

"Should I let him get away with it? Wash away the evidence and pretend it never happened?" She asked herself in her head. Amanda decided the cut was too deep not to go to the hospital and get stitched. So she put on her blue jogging outfit, and washed only her hair out in the sink, and then threw her wet hair in a ponytail.

Amanda had chosen to drive about 30 miles away from NYC to the nearest hospital to get checked out, they wouldn't know her there and wouldn't tell her fellow workers.

When she got there, in the crowded emergency room a nurse came out and asked her to sign a clipboard but before she could finish she had Amanda in a wheelchair and being wheeled back to a Room, little did Amanda realize but she had lost a good amount of blood, and would need a blood transfusion and not to mention at least 15 stitches.

"Can you tell me what happened?" an older nurse with wavy brown and gray hair asked Amanda as she wheeled her down the hospital hallway.

"I-I was..I was raped." Amanda managed to get out before she started crying.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry..would you like a rape kit?" The nurse asked feeling bad for Amanda.

"Yes..yes please." Amanda got courage to say.

"Alright when they're done in here, I'll come back and get you & get it started." The nurse exclaimed, leaving Amanda at the Operating room doors.

Amanda never felt the numbing shot, or any of the 17 stitches she had gotten in her neck, she was still to numb to feel anything. "Well that should do it." The nurse said pulling his gloves off, and throwing away the excess supplies. "Thanks.." Amanda said quietly as she looked away from him and at the ceiling. "Ma'am, I'm back..Are you ready to go back?" The nicer nurse came in and began unlocking her bed, so she could wheel her down to a private room. "As ready as I'll ever be..I guess." Amanda said not really wanting to go through what she was about to go through.

"Okay I need to get all your Information, since we haven't got any on you yet." The Nurse said. "Full name?" The Nurse asked.

"Amanda..Rollins." She answered the Nurse.

"Birthday?" The nurse said as she wrote down her name.

"July 9th..1980." Amanda answered, just wanting to get to the hard part and get it over with.

A few more Questions later, and they brought in a big white box labeled "Sexual Assault Kit." Amanda swallowed hard as she saw the nurse pulling out all of the tools.

"Okay sweetie." The Nurse said as she opened the evidence envelope "Put all of your clothing in here." Amanda nodded not wanting to argue about the fact that these weren't the clothes she had worn the time of the attack. The nurse handed her a white paper like gown and had her lay on the bed with her legs in stirrups, and spread.

"Now I'm gonna use this to swab for any fluids." The nurse exclaimed as she pulled out a long Q-tip. Amanda flinched and tensed up as she felt the nurse twirl the Q-tip inside of her. "Just a few more swabs and we'll be done down here." the Nurse said trying to comfort Amanda as she flinched, and cringed.

"Okay, now I'm gonna swab your cheek and Lips for any Saliva." The Nurse said as she instructed Amanda to set up on the bed and open her mouth. Amanda had gone numb again, as the nurse continued with the Exam.

"Okay just one more thing, and we'll be done collecting evidence." The nurse said as she grabbed a camera out from behind the box. She instructed Amanda to stand up, and stand under a bright light so she could take photo's of all the bruising, and her cut. After what seemed like a hundred flashes the nurse was done, and handed Amanda a grey sweat suit to get dressed into. "Here's the morning after pill, and the HIV Pill." the nurse said handing Amanda a cup with water in it, and a cup with the pills. Amanda swallowed both of them as quick as she could. "Is there anyone I should call? and are you sure you don't want to press charges?" The Nurse asked one more time. Amanda nodded her head No and got off the hospital bed, and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Amanda woke up around 1pm and for a split second everything was okay, but then the memories of last night, her rape, the hospital, and then her body began to ache reminding her that nothing was in fact okay. She rolled off the couch, and held herself as she walked to the bathroom, not wanting to go and pee because she knew it would hurt. As she sat on the toilet with tears in her eyes from the stinging pain that was happening in between her legs she heard her cell phone ring in the other room. "Oh shit.." Amanda said out loud as she grabbed some toilet paper off the roll. "I have to go to work today." She told herself as she flushed the toilet. " At this point Amanda was now looking at herself in her full length mirror that was hanging on the back of her bathroom door. "How..how will I-" she started thinking out loud as she ran her hands down her nude, bruised body. She grabbed her Pj's and put them back on, and ran to her bedroom, she began fumbling through all of her clothes. Amanda sighed as she found what she was looking for, it was a black turtle neck long sleeve shirt. "Surely this will work.." Amanda said as she looked it over, and grabbing a pair of black slacks, and a purple v-neck to wear over the top of her turtle neck. After about 2 hours, she was finally ready for work, still not realizing what time it was she grabbed her cell phone, and keys and headed out the door. Just as she was locking her door, a neighbor came up behind her "Hey there." He said politely. Amanda Jumped, and reached for her gun. "Woah..I'm sorry, Just trying to be neighbourly." The guy said walking away with his hands up. Amanda never pulled her gun, and never said a word, she just walked away. *Cell Phone Ringing*

"Rollins." Amanda said as she started her car.

"Where the hell are you?" Cragen said pissed.

"I'm on my way cap." Amanda said still not realizing what time it actually was.

"Your on your way? How late are you?" Cragen said raising his voice. "You had us all worried, I was about to come up there and personally kick down your door." He added.

"But Cap. I can't be that late.." She said shocked, and then looked at what time it was.

"Just get here, Now." Cragen said hanging up on her. Amanda did as he said and drove there as fast as she could.

**Precinct **

"About damn time." Olivia said as she saw Amanda walking in, still mad with her about last night.

"Hey, are you okay?" Fin said concerned at the fact she was just now getting there "You ain't been gambling again have you?" Fin added whispering to her as she sat at her desk.

"No...I just..I just over slept." Amanda said trying not to look at Fin, she couldn't stand lying to him. Fin just let out a huff of air, and walked back to his desk.

"He attacked again, last night." Cragen said as he threw a stack of papers on her desk, causing her to flinch a little bit.

"Oh yea, we got a Vic?" Amanda said looking at the files.

"No..but you would've known that if you where here today." Cragen said looking at her sternly.

"I'm sorry Cap." She said looking at him with sadness in her eyes. "So is the Vic deceased?" She added.

"No, we don't have a body or a Vic.. we have a witness who said they saw a guy same MO, the hockey mask, a knife, black clothing...running down the Street, he had a pair of Ladies underwear in his hands, but he dropped them..they were covered in blood, and fluids..all of which are being ran through the system right now..hopefully we'll have a hit." Cragen said trying to catch Amanda up on the current case.

Amanda jumped out of her chair and ran straight to the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth the whole time she ran.

"Well, I guess this makes sense why she was late now." Cragen said as he looked around the room at the Detectives. "Olivia..go check on her..see if she needs to go home." Cragen instructed Olivia, she nodded and walked to the bathroom to check on Amanda.

Olivia knocked on the stall door, "Hey..are you okay?" Olivia asked concerned.

"I'm fine..just something I ate.." Amanda said leaning over the toilet. Amanda knew that her DNA was in the system, and that they all would know who is latest victim was.

"Well Cap, wanted me to see if you need to go home." Olivia quickly added as she turned up her nose at the stench of Amanda's vomit.

"No..I'll be fine..I'll be out in a Minute." Amanda said as she got up and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Olivia had her hand over her nose, and mouth as she walked out into the squad room, and gave them an Okay with her free hand.

Amanda walked out of the stall, and to the mirror on the wall, she splashed some cold water on her face as she thought to herself " How do I tell them? What if Melinda already knows?" she took a couple of paper towels and wiped her face and hands off, and went back out to the squad room, she felt like everyone already knew as they stared at her.

"You okay Rollins?" Fin asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea..fine." She said as she went back to her desk.

"I'm gonna go check on that DNA result, see if it's in." Amanda said as she got up.

"Okay, that's fine..take Amaro with you." Cragen said pointing to Amaro with his head.

"But Cap. I don't-" Amanda tried to reassure Cragen she didn't need any help, but Cragen quickly interrupted. "No but's..take him with you." He added sternly. Amanda let out a small sigh as Amaro grabbed his coat and began following behind her to the lab.

**Thanks for all reviews ! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Melinda.." Amanda said quietly as she walked into the Lab, Amaro still following behind her.

"Hey, sorry guys..I've been backed up. I haven't got your DNA on those panties yet." Warren said as she lifted her head up from the Microscope.

"Oh, that's fine.. just checking." Amaro said as he turned toward the door about to leave. Amanda was lingering behind, she saw her panties laying there in the evidence bag, her stomach sank, and she began to feel dizzy.

"Are you okay? Amanda?" Amaro said as he stood hovering over her.

"What..what-" Amanda started asking as she looked around, she was lying on the ground.

"You passed out, You must be really sick..I think you should hed home." Amaro said as he grabbed the wet rag from Melinda and began dabbing it on Amanda's cheeks, and forehead.

"No. I'm fine..I swear.." Amanda said as she pushed Amaro's hand away from her face and set up.

"You're aren't okay, Amanda." Melinda spoke up, as she held out her hand to help her up.

"Yes..I am." Amanda said as she wiped her pants off "I'm okay.." she added.

"Fine, I can't tell you if your okay or not..I'm no Doctor." Melinda said rolling her eyes, and walking back over to her Microscope.

"Thanks Warren." Amaro said as he walked Amanda out the doors.

"What's going on with you?" Amaro asked Amanda as they walked down the Street.

"Nothing..I'm fine..stop harassing me about this." Amanda said getting huffy with Amaro as she stormed off down the Street.

Amanda walked back into her apartment and let out a sigh as she put her face in her hands. She couldn't hold back her rage or her tears anymore, she slid her hand across her kitchen counter knocking over random items onto the floor, a cereal bowl shattered as it hit the ground. Amanda stomped around for a few mins, hitting the walls with her fists until she finally calmed down for a second, she plopped down on the kitchen floor right next to the broken cereal bowl. Amanda stared at the blue and white glass shards that remained of the bowl, she picked up a bigger piece of it, and held it in her hand and squeezed, as she cried into her other hand. Blood ran down her wrist and dripped onto the floor. Amanda didn't want to die, she just wanted to feel, she wanted to stop feeling so numb. She finally snapped back into reality and grabbed a dish rag that had fallen onto the floor beside the broken bowl, she wrapped it tightly around her bleeding palm, and got up and ran to the sink. As Amanda nursed her wound, she couldn't stop thinking about how she would explain all this once Melinda had the DNA back on her own underwear. She tried not to think about it anymore as she wrapped the white bandage tape around her had and went and layed in her bed.

The next morning Amanda woke up for the 3rd time around 5am, she decided she'd quit trying to get a restful sleep and get ready for this dreaded work day.

When Amanda got to work all eyes were on her, she felt as if they had already known. "They must have got the results back." She said in her head as she walked still rather stiffly to her desk.

"Can I talk to you?" Olivia asked Amanda as she set down.

Amanda froze, her heart began beating faster & faster, she felt as if she would get sick right there. "Yea.." She said as she hung her head low on the verge of tears.

"Look Amanda, I-" Before Olivia could Finish apologizing for the other night Amanda started crying. Everyone in the squad room was staring at her. "You know don't you? I'm sorry, I know...It-It's my..It's my fault." Amanda said through her sobs. Fin walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, Amanda flinched at his touch. Olivia looked at her coworker Crying hysterically. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being so rude with you the other night, I just had a long night..we all did." Olivia quickly said feeling extremely bad for being so mean to Amanda the other day. Amanda looked up and wiped away her tears.."Oh..Oh...it's fine.." Amanda said sniffling, and trying to stop crying.

"There's something else isn't there?" Fin said concerned as he patted Amanda on the back. Amanda knew now was her opportunity to tell them, she continued to cry, and cry harder.

"Those..those panites you're having Warner ru-run the DNA on..." Amanda spoke in fear of what they would say.

Fin, and Olivia where now setting beside Amanda, Liv was holding her hands, and Fin was still rubbing her back, Captain came out of his Office and walked over to see what was going on.

"They..they were...mine..it's my DNA...he-he.." Amanda tried to say it but just couldn't.

"Oh my god..You were raped?" Olivia said leaning in to hug Amanda and hold her while she cried. Olivia went back to the day at salview as Amanda cried into her shoulder. Cragen just stood there in Shock, Fin had already jumped up and grabbed his coat as he yelled at Amaro to come with him "We're gonna find this Dick..Now." Fin said as he shut the Squad door.


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda followed Olivia to the back of the squad room, Olivia grabbed a paper towel and folded it up, and wiped away some of the tears from Amanda's now pale cheeks. Amanda just let the tears continue to come out, and braced herself for what she knew Olivia was about to ask. "We're gonna have to talk about it...you know I'm gonna need to ask you some Questions." Olivia said her lip quivering a little bit, as she bit her tongue, not wanting to cry in front of Amanda but feeling even worse for not realizing it was Amand who had been attacked, and then was rude with her afterwards.

"I know..I know you do.." Amanda said wiping her nose, as she hung down her head in shame. Olivia knew Amanda was blaming herself so she spoke up. "Amanda..this wasn't your fault..you did what you had to..you survived..your a survivor..Ok?" Liv asked placing both hands on Amanda's shoulders and pulling her into her. "Do you want to go ahead and get this over with..?" Olivia whispered as she held onto Amanda who was like her little sister.

"I guess..let's go ahead." Amanda said lifting her head from Liv's now soaked shoulder.

"Okay sweetheart..let's go back here." Olivia said as she pointed to the questioning room. Amanda followed her, passing Munch and Cragen as they stared at her walking down the hall.

"Let's start with what happened once you left the precinct." Liv said letting out a large gasp of air, as she turned the recorder on.

"I-I wanted to clear my head, the uhh, case that we were working on that night..it had gotten to me..it had gotten in my head." Amanda said as she rubbed her forehead, not wanting to remember.

"And then what happened?" Liv continued to ask.

"I walked to the parking garage..I got this.." Amanda sighed, and felt as if she would throw up. "I got this bad gut feeling..I just knew something was off..I had my hand on my gun..and I walked up the stairs to get to the uhh..the uhm 3rd level of the garage, and that's when he.." Amanda stopped right there and put her face in her hands.

Olivia grabbed her arm in a comforting manner. "We can stop for a few minutes..do you want something to drink?" Olivia asked feeling sorry for her Friend and Coworker.

"No..I wanna keep going.." Amanda said as she grabbed neck and began to rub it, it was still covered by the turtle neck she had on.

"Okay..well just take your time sweetie." Olivia said rubbing her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I felt a uhm..a sharp cold blade, it was against my neck, I grabbed for my gun and I was.." Amanda just starred off into space as she tried to get the words out of her mouth, she still had her hand on her neck rubbing it lightly.

Olivia saw Amanda staring and deep into her thought. She too stared off, and thought back to the time in Salview with Lowell Harris. "No.." Olivia remembered herself crying as he unzipped his pants and put his member closer, and closer to her face, and about to make her take him in her mouth. Olivia snapped back to reality with tears in her eyes.

"Amanda..Amanda." Olivia called out, trying to get her attention. Finally Liv knocked on the table and said her name once more and this snapped Amanda out of her trance, she too had tears in her eyes.

"Oh..sorry." Amanda said looking at Liv.

"It's okay, what happened next?" Olivia asked not really wanting to hear, but knew she had to.

"I..I was trying to turn off the safety on my, uhm my gun.." Amanda said eyes wandering around the room not wanting to look at anyone or see anyone looking at her. "I couldn't get it off in time, and he knocked it out of my hands." Amanda spoke quietly looking down at her shaking hands.

"I tried to fight back.." Amanda said wanting Liv to know she didn't just give up.

"I know you did sweetie..." Olivia said giving her a reassuring facial expression.

"He wrestled me down to the ground and got on..he.." Amanda stopped for a second and pulled down her turtle neck exposing the cut along her throat that had tiny stitches going through it.

"Oh..my-" Olivia got up and walked to the other side of the table and kneeled down in front of Amanda "He did that to you?" Olivia asked waving her hand around her neck on the verge of crying.

"Yes..he did that right before he got me on the ground." Amanda replied. Olivia put her hand over her mouth and shook her head as she walked back over to her seat. "Okay, what happened once you where on the ground?" Liv asked.

"He took my cuffs..and he..he cuffed my hands above my head and onto a hand rail..." Amanda whispered to Liv as she looked at her bruised wrists as she pulled up her sleeves. "The next thing I know he had his..he..he had his fingers inside me..I tried to draw back..but he just kept..pushing deeper..it hurt so bad.." Amanda was crying again and at this point had also began shaking all over. Olivia didn't want to ask her to go on, but she knew she had to.

"What happened next Amanda?" Liv asked.

"i was crying and begging him to get off of me, but he didn't..he finally entered me, and after what seemed like ages he was off of me, he uncuffed me..he didn't threaten me..or tell me not to call..well call you." She said crying as she looked up at Liv. "He took my underwear with him, that's what Warner is probably processing right now.." She added.

"What did you do afterwards?" Liv asked.

"I went to our local hospital first, that's when I first called you, But I got scared and left..I knew the nurses there and didn't want special treatment..or anything like that." Amanda stated drying her tears from her face.

"I went home, I took off my clothes..it hurt so bad." Amanda said as she waved her hand around her privates. "I was going to take a shower and forget it had happened but I decided to be brave..to be fearless..like you." Amanda stated. Olivia couldn't hold back her tears anymore she just set there and let the warm tears fall down her cheeks as she listened to Amanda.

"So I changed clothes and went to a local hospital about 50 miles away from here. I got this stitched, and I did the rape kit..in hopes I would be even braver and come forward like I'm doing now.." She gave a half-smile through her tears.

"Wow, you know Amanda..I was in a position kinda like yours..I never told anyone..just Warner..I kept it bottled up, You are Fearless..and you're so brave." Liv said shaking her head up and down to reassure Amanda as she turned the recorder off. Amanda gave Liv another half-smile and the she lipped to her "Thank you.." as she squeezed her hand from across the table.

Olivia and Amanda walked out of the Interview room to Captain and Munch.

"We need a Rape Kit from General Hospital sent down to us." Liv stated with proud-ness for Amanda.

"I'm on it." Cragen said still really not sure what to say or how to react to what had just unfolded in his squad room.

Fin and Amaro walked in at perfect timing. "We got any leads?" Fin said pissy that he hadn't already caught the sick bastard.

"No nothing right this Sec." Munch answered folding his arms.

"I can't believe this." Fin said looking at there white board full of suspects, crime scene photos, and victims photo's.

Amanda walked back into the Squad room from the bathroom. "Well.." she said.

"I'm sorry Manda..I didn't find the sick bastard yet." Fin said angry at himself.

"Hey guys.,it's been a long day..I think we should all go ahead and head home." Cragen said as he walked out of his office with his coat and hat on.

"Okay, No complaints here." Amaro said slapping his hands down on his knees.

"Me either." Olivia snapped back and let out a sigh.

"Hey do you want to stay with me tonight?" Olivia asked Amanda. Amanda looked over at Fin hoping he would offer her the same thing, but he was too busy being mad at himself to ask her.

"That would be so nice of you.." Amanda said shaking her head yes to Liv's Question.

"Okay let me just grab our coats." Liv said. Amanda just stared at Fin still hoping he'd ask before she left with Liv.

"Ready?" Liv said seeing Amanda starring at Fin.

"Yea.." she quickly snapped putting her coat on.


End file.
